FEELS LIKE HOME
by Cjluv
Summary: A CJ love story. Joey vanished in the sea after her boat sank. How will Charlie is going to cope with it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Everyone here on . Here is my shot of CJ love story. I apologize in advance for some grammar and spelling error.**_

_**Review would be highly appreciated as it would asses me throughout my writing. Positive and negative are all welcome, but please be gentle on me as this is my first attempt to write fanfic.**_

PART 1

It's 8:00 in the morning and Lucie finds herself sat at her favorite spot of the Pier Diner again. She has been in summer bay for 5 days now and she always chooses to have her breakfast in the Pier Diner for two great reason, its delicious food and its location that holds the best scenery of summer bay. The Diner perfect location, has become known to every tourists that visited Summer bay, it is overlooking the beach where the sunsets and sunrise is at its best view. The second floor open balcony of the cafe,where Lucie is sitting, has also the best view of the summer bay wharf which is docked by shiny,elegant,luxurious yachts and boats ,both commercial and private.

Lucie is staying in a budget hotel that has its own restaurant, but old habits die hard, she prefers to explore the local eatery and search which one offers the best. Lucie as a freelance journalist and writer,was once a columnist of food and travel magazine and this is where her preference of exploring local delicacies had started.

She enjoy her daily morning walk on the sea side on her way to the diner for her breakfast. It seem to have a relaxing and calming effect to her the sea, the sound of the waves, the salty smell of the wind, she is all enjoying taking in the beautiful view laid before her eyes. For her ,Its like looking at the beautiful seascape painting on a massive canvass.

_Wow! what a __beautiful place. I could get used to this. I mean what else i could ask for? this is a perfect way to have breakfast, a scenery like that, a relaxing breeze of the sea, and of course a very nice frothy cup of latte in my hand! perfect!, she thought to herself. _

Lucie was interrupted in the middle of her thoughts by the waitress greetings.

"Good morning Luce! are you ready to order some food?"

Lucie immediately looked up to the smiling waitress standing in front of her ready to take her order. Lucie back from her trance ,immediately realized where she was.

"Oh Hi! Jenny good morning" Lucie smiled awkwardly.

" I'm sorry i was miles away. I didn't even noticed you are standing there... ahmm yeah! of course! i think i am up for breakfast now, actually i finished my latte ages ago, i think i was just got carried away with the stunning view of the bay and forgot that my tummy is rumbling already" ,she gave the waitress a smile.

"oh i hope i did not intrude you or something in your deep thoughts",sounding apologetic to Lucie.

"Actually, i just started my shift then i saw you so i decided to come and say hello and of course to make sure that you got everything you mean you're not only my favorite customer but you are a friend too", smiled back warmly to Lucie.  
"Oh don't worry about it your not intruding anything, its just the view from here is fascinating. It felt weird but i somehow felt a connection with it. I just love it! It takes all my stress away and it even made me forget that i am in the diner and should order some food", a small laugh escaped from Lucie.

Jenny give some reassuring smile, " Oh , don't worry you are not the only one who have that experience, lets just say that this place is gifted with that magical view and thats one of the reason this Diner became known to almost every tourist that visits Summer bay".

Impressed by what she heard from the waitress,

"Hahahaha! You are really good in marketing this place, jenny, i wonder why they did not promote you as a marketing manager? I think you would really do a good job".

"Oh thank you that is a nice compliment. But My Aunt Leah who own this place doesn't think the same, she thinks that i need more of years of experience before i could get hold of that job."

"Oh well, she will eventually see your potential". And by the way i don't wanna keep you too long or the other customer won' t be very happy".

Browsing the menu,Lucie immediately decided what to eat.

"I'm really starving now, so i think i would indulge myself with full English breakfast please" ,Lucie grinning to Jenny.

"Excellent choice!",jenny said as she write Lucie's order on the pad she's holding.

"Ok .if you need anything else just give me a shout".

"Thank you".Lucie gave the young girl a thankful smile.

Lucie was so grateful that in her 5 days stay in summer bay she already make new friends, like Jenny. Jenny had been serving her every breakfast from the day she arrived in summer bay. Lucie was warming to people she met in summer bay they seems to be welcoming, warm and friendly.

Looking back at the view of the pier, Lucie started to admire all the beautiful boats that lined up across the wharf. She had planned to join a tourist boat trip for a day. She was thinking that it would be fun being on board on any of those beautiful and luxurious boats at the pier. Her eyes were fixated for a while on the wharf , when she suddenly noticed a figure sitting on a bench close to the wharf.

_Oh its the same lady i saw yesterday... and the other day..._

she suddenly realizes and remember that its the same person she saw from the very first day she had her breakfast in the diner.

She seems to be always there everyday, at the same spot and at the same time; staring at the horizon...i wonder what she is thinking...

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted again when Jenny arrives with her food. This time she couldn't resist to ask the waitress, to finally end up her curiosity.

"Jenny, do you know that lady sat on the wharf's bench? I just noticed that She is always sitting in that same bench everyday at the same time. I dont wanna sound too nosey but i kinda wondering why. I mean she's always there from day 1 i got here in summerbay."

Jenny followed the direction where Lucie was looking at. She immediately realized who Lucie was talking about.

"Oh...that lady over there ?...that's Ms. Buckton...she is kinda known to local people here...from what i heard from the locals...the reason why she is in the wharf everyday is because she's been waiting for the love of her life to turned up...her lover works in a trawler boat but then the boat sank and there are only few survivors and her lover wasn't one them...i...i believe the body were never been found."

Lucie's curious facial expression suddenly turned sad. "That is a tragedy". I mean its sad that it happens to someone...she must love the person that much to keep hoping like that"..(sigh)

"Im sure she is devotedly inlove with the person, i mean after many years she still hang in there hoping the person will show up...i know this sounds awful but some even say that she probably gone crazy in the head...i mean her lover vanished in the sea about 40 years ago".

Lucie looked back to Jenny with a questioning expression, after hearing what jenny said, she can't help but be more curious.

It maybe a part of being a journalist that she is almost interested in many things but this one definitely got Lucie's attention. Based on what Jenny had said a moment ago there seems to have a very interesting story behind that lady on the wharf and Lucie couldn't help but wanted to know more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ! Again everyone! I would like to express my special thanks to Funkyshaz who helped me in polishing the grammar and spelling of this story—My Million thanks to you!.

I would like also to thank Shopgirl and Tish for their review and comment of my fanfic. Here's the next part, hope you'll like it.

PART 2

Lucie was woken up by the loud ring tones of her mobile phone. Too tired and feeling sleepy too, she hesitated to pick up her phone wishing it would eventually stop. She's wondering who the heck is trying to disturb her at this early hour in the morning. The mobile phone continued to ring, with annoyance she eventually gave up and picked up the phone but silently cursing herself for not setting the ringtone volume low. She looked at her phone and the name "Sarah" flashing on the screen. Sarah is one of the editors of the publishing company she is working with.

"Hello! What an early surprise morning call" What's the emergency?", Lucie sounding sarcastic with her voice.

(Sarah on the other line)

"Hello Lucie! I know its early morning but its not that early, look at the time its already 8:30 AM".

"But You know that im on indefinite leave right now?", she said and sounded unhappy that her sleep was disturbed.

"I know, i know and i apologize...but this is important and i am not sure when im going to see you again or when are you coming back to work, so i decided to call your mobile ."

"It had better be good news this one so i don't mind being woken up this early."

"Ey! it's not that early, i know you are off work, but in the working world 8:30 am isn't early." Like i have to be in this office as early as 7am."

Feeling symphatitic with her friends desperation to talk , Lucie let out a small laugh.

"Hahahaha! OK! OK!... i forgive you for disrupting my sleep., so whats this important thing you are talking about then?" It must be this important that you called me in the middle of my holiday."

Lucie is growing curious as to what Sarah is going to tell her. Sarah is not only her boss but also one of her close friends at work. Sara is all aware that she requested for indefinite leave when her mum fell really ill. Lucie doesn't understand why she would suddenly call like this. She didn't expect to be called for work related matters in the middle of her leave or at the moment of her holiday.

(Sarah on the other line)

"Ok,i am going in a meeting an hour from now and this has something to do what i am going to tell you, this is why i have no choice but to call you this "early". We had a meeting yesterday about the coming 25th anniversary of the publication and the company decided to do some special projects in celebration for the 25th year."

"So what is this project about?"

" A project for editors to pick gifted and brilliant writers to write a novel that will be released on the anniversary." I remember you mentioned to me before that you always wanted to write a book and a novel. So i was kinda thinking that you could be the right choice". I know you are on leave Luce but you got plenty of time, and this could be a big break for you ,that is why i don't want you to miss out on this opportunity. I really have to submit and present the names of my recommendations today hence i am calling to inform and ask your permission that your name will be included in my list?"

Lucie doesn't know what to feel about the news that she just heard. Its an opportunity knocking at the very front door of her career and yet she has a mix of emotions towards it. She is happy and overwhelmed that the opportunity is there and yet there is "but".

"So what do you think of it? " Sarah repeated herself to make sure Lucie heard it right.

"Sarah, you know that i always wanted that,...and here comes the opportunity, but im not sure if this is the right time. I mean this is such a huge opportunity for me but you know my situation right now... My mum is my priority..."

Silence fell for few seconds in both lines.

" How is your mum? IS she with you right now? Any improvement?". Sarah's voice is full of concern.

Lucie let out a sigh thinking about her mum.

"Her health is deteriorating. I wish she was with me, i would love to take her here but the doctors and carer won't allow her to travel this far." She is in special care, its the doctors advice. I wouldn't want to leave her there,but its for her own good and mine...The only reason why i am here in /Summer-bay holidaying is because the doctor told me that i am too stressed and fatigued and that i need a break from looking after mum otherwise... my health would suffer too."

"The doctors are right, Lucie you've been juggling between your job and looking after your mum these past 2 years. I can see how it's impacted on you. You need to be in good health , for your well being and for your mum as well."

" I know, i know...im just maybe used of being there all the time making sure she is well and looked after." (sigh)...

"Lucie i know how you feel but you've got to trust the specialist that look after her, she is in good hands ok. And if you need time to think about what i said, i'll give you the chance.. I just feel that you are the right person for this. Im sure your mum would agree with me. She wouldn't want you to miss out on this opportunity. You have enough time to prepare, you got at least 18 months time to submit your manuscript.

And i know you may be off work right now, but you never stop writing. Am i right?"

"Well what can I say , you know me well. And you've got a point. But i need to think about these. I will call you if i get my head sorted, ok? Thanks for the call, you really are a friend, i really appreciate this. I'll see you whenever i can." with that Lucie switched her phone off.

Collapsing her back on the bed, her head swarm with different thoughts; the good news from Sarah, her thoughts and worries about her mum, and even her conversation with Jenny about the old lady on wharf's bench.

All the thoughts were overpouring on Lucie's head, it was exhausting her mentally, she then decided to head out for some fresh air.

"Oh this is giving me head ache i need to get out from the hotel room."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys here's the next part hope you will like it. Im so flattered with all the reviews i got, very you everyone.

Happyhereford- i am not an english speaker so my english is very limited but i am so lucky to have Funkyshaz, a friend, who helped me polish my grammar. One of my motive in writing is to improve my english, will hope so. Thank you for your nice comment.

Cj4eva- yes we will going to meet Charlie in this Chapter. Thanks for your comment and hope you will like this part.

PART 3

It was a beautiful sunny morning. The sky is clear- blue and the sea is calm. The beach wasn't really that busy. Only few people are around, some are sun bathing ,while relaxing and some are enjoying swimming.

Freshened up and dressed, Lucie ventured out for a walk at the seaside. Her mind is too occupied with Sarah's proposition that she is wandering around the beach without any sense of direction . Lucie was mesmerized and staring blankly at the sea with her mind not really there. Her thoughts were battling with decisions of whether she'll take the proposition or not.

Too lost in her thoughts, Lucie continue to walk, but then suddenly realized that she is nearing the wharf, in fact only few metres away from the wharf. Her gaze suddenly landed on the figure sitting on the bench-it's the same woman.

As usual, the woman is staring at the horizon, her eyes look like they are searching , and her face though frowning looks a little hopeful.

Lucie remembered her conversation with Jenny yesterday. She stared at the woman for a little while.

_Oh..it's that lady again...Ms...ahmmn... yeah Ms. Buckton_... ,Lucie thought trying to remember the woman's name.

Lucie had seen the old lady many times at the distance , but this is the first time she could have a proper look at her face. Looking by her appearance Lucie guessed that the lady could be in her late 60's or early 70's. Even with the visible graying hair, and few wrinkles on her forehead and underneath her eyebags, you could tell that the woman is still beautiful. Even at her age she still has her petite build, the almost perfect nose, cute lips, and most of all, as anyone could tell, the woman's great asset, is her piercing blue eyes.

_She doesn't look bad at all. You could tell that this woman was once a stunner, even now it still is visible. If her lover disappeared, im sure she wouldn't have a hard time finding a new one. Judging by her looks she could easily get a new lover_. Lucie thought to herself whilst continue staring at the old woman on the bench. She is puzzled as to why this beautiful woman never found another love after all these years. Why hope for someone who was obviously not coming back... _Maybe they are right..maybe she is quite not right in the head... L_ucie feels pity for the old lady.

Oblivious to Lucie, the woman had noticed that she was being looked at. The woman on the bench finally returned the gaze and was now looking intently at Lucie's eyes. When Lucie realized that she had been caught by the woman staring, she had no choice but to smile back, in order to save herself from embarrassment. She doesn't want to appear to be nosey.

The woman is trying to break a smile back to Lucie but at the same time she also threw her a questioning look.

Lucie has got no choice now but to go over and say hi so she wouldn't look weird.

"Hi there! My name is Lucie, Im just visiting summerbay."

The woman still looking intently at Lucie - hesitated for a moment, "H- hi im...im Charlotte ...Charlotte Buckton" extending her hand for handshake whilst studying Lucie's face... , "Is there anything I can help you with?"

" You seem to look a bit lost? Are you looking for a particular place? I can give you direction's if you need", the woman's voice sounded a little bit concerned.

"Oh no. thank you! I mean i'm not really lost...actually I was just walking around enjoying the beach side. This place is just beautiful, its breathe probably my mind was kinda lost out there. I saw you here and i decided to say hi!..."

" Are you from around here or are you visiting too?". Lucie sounding innocent even though she knew from Jenny that Ms. Buckton is one of the locals.

"No, no , i'm from here. I used to be the Senior constable here and of course now am retired...That's why when I saw you look a bit distressed before I thought you were lost and needed help. I guess I still have that sense of urgency to help people as it used to be my job".

Lucie, was surprised to hear that the woman used to be in-charge of the town. With the woman's fragile look no one would guess she used to be a police officer and not just merely a police officer but a senior police officer.

"Aww! it's an honour to meet the senior constable of this lovely town". Lucie smiled to the older woman.

"Oh used to be but not anymore." the woman replied with a friendly smile to Lucie.

"Oh well the more I am honoured to meet the person responsible for keeping this place safe for many years." Lucie replied back with another friendly smile, feeling a little guilty inside for thinking before that the woman could be a little crazy in the head. She realized how wrong she was to think like that and that the woman in front of her seem to be a friendly and respectable person.

Growing a bit more intrigued about the story of the woman, Lucie seized the opportunity to continue the conversation hoping to get to know more about Charlotte Buckton. For some reason Lucie find this woman intriguing and mysterious. Lucie as an experienced journalist wouldn't find it hard to keep the conversation going and interesting at the same time. She wanted to know more.

"So, senior constable have you lived here all your life?" Lucie asked trying to sound casual and friendly. Staring at the older woman who glanced at her for a moment and then back at the sea.

"I am retired now, so just call me by my name Charlotte... or Charlie for short."

Lucie nodded to the woman's request. "OK".

"I wasn't born here but i lived here for 42 years. I can say i lived here most of my life."

The woman paused for a moment still looking out at the sea. Lucie decided to say something in order to break the silence.

"You must love the place so much that you decided to stay here for good?.. Well I wouldn't blame you this place is amazing. I myself would love to live in a place like this"...

The woman's face frowned and her voice became serious. "Yes you can say that... This is a very special place for me, indeed. I moved here from the city when i was 29 and then i never looked back since... The best part of my life happened here , and all the places here hold the best happiest memories I have ever had. That's the reason I couldn't leave this place"..."the woman sounded emotional.

Lucie was listening intently but quietly for a moment. She doesn't know how to react and what to say to the woman's somewhat emotional statement. It seems to be a sensitive matter that Lucie decided to just gave the old woman a look of sympathy and remain quiet for a while.

The long silence was broken when the woman started to talk again...she looked at Lucie for few minutes ….

"How about you Lucie...Lucie...? the woman are trying to get Lucie's surname.

"It's Smith, Lucie Smith", Lucie interrupted immediately.

"OK. How about you Lucie Smith? ,what brings you here in Summer bay?

"It's a long story, and since its going to be a long story telling I guess it would wise to get something to drink...ahhmmnn would you like to have some coffee with me in the diner? I was kinda planning to go there and get some coffee, we could continue our conversation there if you want?".. Lucie was hoping that the woman would agree with her invitation and that they could continue their is somewhat warmed to Lucie's friendly nature but hesitated to go.

"I guess I better just stay in here, we could continue our conversation next time."

Lucie was a little disappointed that the woman refused to leave the wharf.

"Ok. How about if I get you some coffee from the diner I will come back and hang around with you here for a while. Thats if you don't mind. I mean I don't have anything to do after this".

The woman thought for a moment and then nodded to Lucie.

"OK. I think its a kind offer that I can't refuse and you seem to be a nice person."

With that Lucie smiled back, happy that the woman agreed to her offer.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

A few minutes later, after being caught up with a short chat with Jenny in the Diner, Lucie is again approaching the wharf with 2 cups of coffee in her hands. She quickened her steps in order to not keep the older woman waiting. A few metres away she could see the older woman still sitting on the same bench facing the sea. Lucie was smiling, happy that the woman was still there and did not leave. As Lucie approached where the older woman is sitting, she immediately noticed that something was wrong, the older woman was clutching her chest with her hands and it looked like she was struggling to breathe. Instinct kick in and in a flash Lucie ran to the woman's side almost dropping the coffees that she is holding.  
"Charlotte!Charlotte! Are you okay? What's wrong? are you ok?" Lucie's voice comes out all panicky and full of concern.

The older woman who has teary eyes is still grasping for breathe her hands still clutching her chest. She looked up and saw Lucie's panic sticken face. Seeing Lucie's worried look, the woman instantly raise's her hands to try to reassure her that she is fine. " I-im al-right, im al-right. Please calm...down...I was just short of breathe …. but Im ..im fine now. No need to worry, ok".

Despite the shortness of breathe the woman was trying to reassure Lucie. " I think being at my age these things are bound to happen from time to time", the woman said, obviously trying to compose herself and lighten up the situation.

Lucie who felt quite worried was still not very convinced by the older woman's reassurances. " Are you sure you are okay? I mean you look like you were having a heart attack there? I can take you to the hospital if you don't feel well..?"

The older woman gave Lucie another reassuring smile. "Thank you for your concern, but I am ok now ,so please don't panic... You have to remember that at my age, having the ocassional heart problem is no longer a surprise, lets face it this heart of mine isn't getting any younger...its getting tired and old..."

Lucie still felt unconvinced but conceeded somewhat. "OK. If you say so... But if I see you like that again then I have to take you to the hospital whether you like it or not".

"Im fine now,ok... I promise if I don't feel right, I'll ask you to take me to the hospital straight away"..."Thank you for your concern , I really appreciate it...I mean we only just met and your still a stranger to me but you really are a kind and thoughtful person..", the older woman sound pleased with Lucie's concern.

The older woman paused for a while and turned to look at the coffees " Im sure a cup of coffee will make me feel a bit better though", said the older woman giving a hint to Lucie by looking at the cup coffee abandoned at the side of the bench.  
Lucie instantly turned to her side after hearing the older woman's comment. Due to panic she almost forgot about the coffee. She immediately picked the 2 cups up and passed the other one to the older woman." Here...im... im sorry I almost forgot about them." ...You hade me worried there for a while".

Lucie was quiet for a while staring at the cup of her coffee while fiddling with the lid of the cup.  
" I should be used to this...i mean I shouldn't panicked like that...I mean having a mum who is in and out of hospital,...I- I should be more ready and composed...but I guess im...im not immune after all...i still worry...i mean I worry a lot...i guess my friends are right I worry too much".  
The older woman started to sip her coffee then looked at Lucie trying to read her expression. She can see the sadness in Lucie's eyes upon mentioning her mum. "So is your mum not well?".

Lucie nodded and looked out to the sea. "Yeah...she is under respite care right now", I'ts one of the reasons why I am here on my own.. Actually I – I feel a bit guilty because im here and she's not. Im sure she would love this place", Lucie sighs.  
Looking at Lucies expression ,the older woman can feel her sadness.

"If you don't mind me asking... , what is your mum's health problem?".

Lucie paused for a while, she looked back to the older woman whose deep blue eyes were staring back at her awaiting an answer. Lucie hesitated for a moment , she isn't sure if it is right for her to open up to the stranger in front of her. But then Lucie thought that if she wanted to gain the older woman's trust, then she has to open up a bit about herself too.

"Its quite complicated really...she has a form of dementia...she get so confused sometimes...t-there are times that she doesn't even recognize me...occasionally she suffers from epilepsy...She also contracted pneumonia and that makes her health even worse..."  
"It must be really hard for you",the older woman said expressing her concern to Lucie.

Lucie let out a sigh. "It does feel like that sometimes... especially as i'm the only child and there's nobody I could share this responsibility with...i- im her only family", another sigh escaped from Lucie. "I solely look after my mum . I juggle between my job and looking after her... It can be very hard sometimes...Im lucky I work as freelance journalist because I have freedom to manage my time between work and family".  
"So, you are a journalist"...interrupted the older woman.

Lucie nodded to the older woman. "But i'm not working at the moment , I filed for indefinite leave when mum's health worsened."  
The older woman listening intently looking sympathetic to Lucie.  
"H-ow about your dad? Is he still around?" the older woman asked with curiosity.  
Lucie's face grew more serious with the woman's question. She was surprised by how easy she felt like she could talk about her life with the stranger in front of her.

"My dad and my mum separated when I was 1 year old... My Dad lives in Tasmania, me and my mum moved here in the mainland after they separated". He got married again but I see him occasionally". Lucie frowned a little and looked down into her now empty cup. She hardly had any recollection about her mum and dad being together as she was only a toddler at the time.  
The older woman remained quiet looking at Lucie waiting for her to continue. "Well so much about my life drama, How about you? Where 's your family? Do they live around here?".

The woman sighed heavily and turned to look back to the sea. "I live on my own here, I have a sister but she lives in the city with her husband and kids. She asked me many times to move there and live with them in the city, but like what I said to you before I don't want to leave this place."

"Don't you miss your sister?", Lucie questioned wanting the older woman to talk more.  
"I do miss her all the time but she does visit me here with her family every weekend, so I still get to see her quite often", answered the older woman still facing the sea.

"Have you got children of your own?", Lucie continued to quiz the older woman.  
The older woman is quiet for a moment, but continued..."I would have loved to have kids of my own...but I never get the chance, ...I...I mean I didn't get the opportunity to...to have them".  
The woman almost whispered her words. She found it hard to find the right words to explain it to Lucie. Lucie could sense the hesitation in the older woman's voice so she tried to take some of the tension away by trying to answer the same question.  
"I would love to have kids too but I haven't found the man for me yet...I mean I am not even sure if there is really someone out there for me".  
The woman turned to Lucie with questioning look. "So you never been in love?"

"I don't even know if I believe in such a thing", Lucie shrugged.  
"I mean I thought I was in love with my childhood sweetheart and I thought that he was the "One" for me but then he went off and married another girl, and I was surprised at the short amount of time it took me to get over him, i thought it would take forever...but it didn't and since then i've been in and out of a relationships."

The older woman looked at Lucie, her face looking a bit sad. "Maybe you haven't met the one where you want to spend your life with yet". "You haven't found him yet" The woman's voice turned serious and cold...  
"Maybe...but im not sure if I believe in True love or about soul mates. Relationships come and go that's how I see it...I dunno maybe I blame it on how I was brought up, im a product of a broken marriage after all". Lucie said sounding bitter and pessimistic.  
The topic seemed to have such emotional impact on the older woman. Lucie felt that she might have struck a nerve there, knowing the tragedy behind the woman's love life.

"I sound bitter, don't I?" it's not that i'm against love, its just for me love comes and goes, my perception is of course based on my own experience."

The older woman just nodded to Lucie's statement.  
"Maybe some people get lucky to met the one made for them...and maybe some are still searching for that someone"... the older woman replied back with optimism in her voice.

Lucie was somewhat amused by the older woman's optimistic view in life, but then again if she didn't have those strong belief's about love and soul mates then she wouldn't be wasting her time coming to the wharf every day waiting for someone who is long gone. She admired the woman's hopeful attitude and it's determination to find the love of her life again, even though personally Lucie thought that it isn't leading to anywhere and is basically somewhat of a lost cause-that person wouldn't be coming back, she was dead, gone, lost however you wanted to view it. She felt sorry for the older woman's fate where love was concerned.

"How about you Charlotte have you been married? Are you one of those who got lucky to have met the love of their life?"  
Lucie ask casually though immediately regretted that she might have came across as insensitive knowing the tragic fate of the older woman's lover. But Lucie saw this as an opportunity to learn more about the story of Charlotte's Lovelife. She wanted to know what makes this woman wait every day for a lover that obviously to everyone with sane mind, would never ever come back. She wants to know the story behind the' lady in the wharf, as the older woman is known to the locals in Summer bay. The title itself is very intriguing already, thought Lucie.  
The woman in question tensed, her eyes started to swell up with tears.

"I-I would love to say...that I got lucky to have met that special someone that I wanted to spend my life with...but we never get the chance to get married...we almost did...but then l-life is so cruel, that special person was taken away from me...", the older woman said almost choking with her words, tears racing down her cheeks...so I never got my chance...my soul mate...

_Flashback_

_Charlie has just finished from her long day shift. Still in uniform, she collapsed on the couch feeling tired, it was a busy day at work and she hadn't had the chance to check her phone. She missed Joey so much, its been 3 and half weeks since she left . Everyday they've been texting and talking on the phone whenever Joey is within the signal range. It's been quiet and lonely lately not having Joey around the house. Ruby, her sister is busy with her friends and hanging around with her Boyfriend Xavier all the time. Charlie felt so lost and lonely without Joey. She couldn't get used of the feeling of being away from her again, with that thought she immediately searched for her phone desperate to hear from her beloved Joey. A big smile formed in her face when she saw the 30 unread messages on her phone. Each messages made Charlie smile, they are full of thoughts, of love, of longing, of how much Joey misses her everyday, and some are even naughty. Charlie is shaking her head grinning at some of Joey's naughty texts. She started to type a text reply to Joey but before she could even manage to press the send button, her phone buzzed. It's an incoming call the name "Joey" flashed on the screen. With an overwhelming anticipation Charlie pressed the answer button too eager to hear the voice of her Joey._

"_Hello baby? Miss me much? Charlie's voice sound flirty._

"_Uhum, well isn't it obvious I bombarded you with million texts? I worried though why you didn't reply, I thought you might have forgotten about me already?", Joey joked try sounding hurt._

"_Me forgotten you? Don't think that's possible? Baby...it's mad busy at work I didn't get the chance to peek at my phone til' now. You know you're always in my mind right? Charlie sounded slightly cheesy. She knows that Joey is just teasing her._

"_But I'm here now all yours...I'm missing you badly...I read all your texts, they are romantic and sweet and some are naughty...naughty you!" Charlie let out a small husky laugh._

"_Well I know you like that part of me a lot." Joey said grinning on the other line still teasing Charlie._

"_Jo, this is so difficult. I want you to come home to me now... I don't want you away from me again it's too hard...I feel like im going insane without you here...please come home to me as soon as you can, I miss you so much."_

"_Charlz...baby I love you...i promised after this I will get a new job in the bait shop... so that I wouldn't have to leave you again like this... I- I promise I will come home to you...J-just promise that you will wait for me, ok? Will you?"_

_Charlie could hear some ruffling and howling noise in the background and suddenly the line went off...Charlie immediately tried to dial Joey's number desperate to continue their conversation._

_Joey answered the call but Charlie could hardly hear her due to a very weak signal._  
"_Jo, Jo can you hear me?" Charlie yelled so Joey can hear her on the other line._

"_Charlz, sorry got disconnected, there seems to be a storm coming, its quite windy here and I think its affected the signal from where I am."_

"_Jo have I missed something you said before, I mean before the line went off?"_

"_Charlz what I am saying is...i -i want you to promise that you will wait for me. Will you?."_

"_Of course Jo, why wouldn't I? I'll be here, i'll be standing there on the wharf waiting for you when you come home."_

"_Charlz, I know I should not say this on the phone but I just felt that its the right time...Ive been thinking lately, and being away with you has made me realize how much you really mean to me...I WANT US TO BE TOGETHER PROPERLY..._

_Charlie replied not getting what Joey is saying. "W-hat do you mean Properly? Why, are we not properly together right now? Because for me we are."_  
_Joey sensing that Charlie might have misunderstood her, interrupted Charlie in her rambling. "Charlz...Charlz...What I am saying is...I Want You To Marry Me" Will you marry me?". The words slipped from Joey's mouth before she stop herself. Her original plan was to ask Charlie when she get home but now she had said it and of course she couldn't or didn't want to take it back. She was surprised by herself and her boldness. Her feelings towards Charlie were overwhelming she just couldn't stop herself._

_Meanwhile Charlie on the other line was shell shocked, she couldn't believe what she just heard. She didn't expect that Joey would ask her that question over the phone._

"_Did you just ask me to marry you! Here...now... over the phone?" Charlie sounded surprised trying to convince herself that she heard it right._

"_I know, I know, its not the most romantic way of asking but I couldn't stop myself. I was supposed to ask you when I arrived home but it just slipped out", but...if you want, I'll ask you again properly, face to face when I get home? How is that?"_

"_Ahmnnnn...well how about if I will give you my answer when you get here. Now that would motivate you to come home to me sooner" Charlie said playing hard to get even though deep inside her heart is dancing with joy, overwhelmed with Joey's proposal. Her face smiling from ear to ear._

"_So does that mean that I won't get your answer now?" Joey said playing along knowing that Charlie is teasing her._

"_Well lets just say... I wanna answer your question in the most romantic sexxy way...a more hands on approach if you will!" Charlie said giggling teasing Joey even more._

_Charlie was about to give up her teasing game with Joey and tell her how much she wanted to become Mrs. Collins , when suddenly the line went off again._

_Charlie couldn't believe the bad timing. She redialed Joey's number several times desperate to get hold of her again. Momentarily, there was a sort of reception, she could hear joey's muffled voice but she couldn't understand what she was saying._

"_Jo! Jo! Can you hear me? Jo! I just wanna say YES! Jo ! I wanna marry you! I wanna Marry you Jo! Charlie repeated herself hoping that Joey could hear what she saying on the other line. I wanna be yours for-ever.", Charlie said in a last desperate attempt._

_The line totally went dead. Charlie tried to redial Joey's number again endlessly but with no avail. The number is already out of reach of the signal._

_End of flashback._


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Lucie's heart broke into pieces as she watched the older woman in front of her crying her heart out. The pain in her eyes highly visible. Her head bowing whilst she is trying to wipe the unstoppable tears racing down her cheeks.

Lucie is trying to console the broken woman , she put her hands on Charlotte's shoulder...

"I...I am so sorry Charlotte...I- I couldn't imagine how hard it must be for you..." Lucie said trying to sound as sympathetic as she could. Somehow she could feel the pain the older woman was going through right now. It must be really hard to to talk about the tragedy that pained the older woman so much.

Charlotte continued to wipe her tears and looked out to the sea and continued talking without looking at Lucie's direction.

"It's ok...it's nobody's fault...it happened long time ago...though the wound is still fresh, I can still feel it everyday...Call me crazy...as much as I love the sea, I hate it at the same time...because it took the person I love the most away from me."

Lucie couldn't think of any words except to say sorry to the older woman. She feels a bit guilty for leading Charlotte to talk about her past. But on the one side Lucie thought that she might be able to help the older woman in some way.

_Opening up and talking about her past to other people may somehow help her get a closure to her past...or maybe I could talk her out of her senses_... Lucie thought.

"I understand why you feel that way...So I am guessing that was the last time you saw Joey? Lucie said - her last word sounding more of a statement than a question.

The older woman nodded sadly, "The last time i've heard from my Joey"...

Charlotte paused for a moment. Undecided whether to continue or not. She then let out a big sigh, "T-the Storm was really bad...and it turned out their boat was in the center of the storm...the boat were battered by big waves and strong winds...til' it couldn't withstand anymore ...a-and ….sank... I was listening on the news at that time while desperately trying to contact Joey...b-but with no luck...

_Flashback_

"Charlie! What's wrong? Will you calm down? You look like your panicking there for no reason", Ruby is wondering why Charlie is pacing back and forth in the lounge room.

"Rubes! You dont understand, Joey is out there in the sea and there is a big storm coming, and I couldn't even contact her mobile phone" , Charlie yelled feeling frustrated and scared at the same time.

"She might just be out of range that's is why you couldn't contact her but she'll be ok, she knows the sea, she is used to it...just calm down it wont help you if your acting paranoid like that", Ruby tries to reassure Charlie.

"No Rubes you dont understand, I spoke to her several hours ago, and she said it was stormy where they were, and then our phone conversation just suddenly got disconnected...and i've been trying to call her since. I texted her too asking her to txt me just to let me know she is alright but she hasn't texted back yet...And now im scared". Charlie's voice a li'l bit trembling.

"Don''t think anything like that Charlz, Joey is fine OK. Your just being paranoid. Nothing will happen to Joey. She will come home to us safe and sound. OK? So please stop panicking there because you're making me scared". Ruby said trying to look and sound strong though deep inside she is starting to worry as well but doesn't want to show it to Charlie.

After a few minutes, Charlie's phone buzzed. Charlie look at the screen right away hoping eagerly that the call is from Joey but only to be disappointed when she saw that "work" flashed on her screen. She hesitantly answered the call.

" Hello Senior Constable, this is constable Watson."

"Yes Watson, what's the problem?"

"We receive an SOS call from a trawler boat that was in trouble, we tried to contact them back to get their exact location but we never heard back, we tried to contact them but we lost contact. We wanted to send some help and assistance but there aren't enough of us here in the station"...

Watson wasn't even finish talking when Charlie interrupted.

"I'll be there in few minutes!"

Charlie headed straight away to her bedroom and put her police uniform on. Ruby saw Charlie emerged from her room and wondered why Charlie was in such a hurry.

"Charlie? Where are you going? I know its your day off today why are you in police uniform?" Ruby quizzed.

"Rubes it's emergency they need me at the station, it has something to do with Joey's boat".

Ruby couldn't say a word, all she could do is watch as Charlie left in a hurry.

End of flashback

"The storm was so bad that we couldn't even send a rescue team not til' the storm settled. I felt so useless at the time...Joey was out there and needed my help and I couldn't do anything...The older woman sighs while at the same time she couldn't stop the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, it was beyond your control, there's nothing you could have done"said Lucie.

"You know the funny thing is I've been helping people over my entire career but when that time comes when someone I care about needs my help I couldn't even do anything about it", said the tearful Charlotte.

"Charlotte don't blame yourself, its not your fault", Lucie said trying to convince the older woman.

The tearful older woman shakes her head.

"I don't even know why I told you all this...I mean I've only just met you today and here I am pouring out all my misery...you must think I am crazy most of the people here think I am" the older woman said sadly.

Wiping her tears ,she looked back to Lucie, looking at the younger woman intently, "I have to go home now, I'm tired and I need to take my medicines. I'll see you around if your still here in Summerbay."

"I can walk you home, if you want?", offered Lucie hoping that the older woman would agree.

"No, thank 've been so kind to me already. My place isn't far from here so i'll be ok. It's been nice talking to you Lucie and Thank you for the nice cup of coffee." the older lady stood up preparing to leave.

"I am going on a boat trip tomorrow, so I might see you here again. Nice meeting you Charlotte", Lucie smiled to the older woman.

"Nice meeting you too". The older woman said trying to smile back at Lucie then left.

Lucie was watching the older woman leave. Her mind was deep in thought. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the older woman. Lucie didn't expect that she would feel emotional listening to the woman's story.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

It's 8:00 in the morning and Lucie is at the wharf already, an hour early for her boat trip. She intended to arrive earlier to catch up with Charlotte. She scanned the wharf in all directions, she could see a few people around but Charlotte was nowhere in sight.

_She could just be late...but no...as far as I can remember she never failed to show up here at 8:00 in the morning_...Lucie thought.

An hour later, Lucie who is still sitting on the bench, looked around again looking for the older woman but still no sign of her. Lucie stood up and left the bench when the captain of the tour boat announced that the passengers should get on board.

On board , Lucie's mind was still bewildered as to why Charlotte didn't turned up. Standing on the side rail of the boat she was watching the wharf as the boat slowly sailed away. It was only when the wharf was out of sight when Lucie noticed that the tour boat wasn't really that big. She estimated it as a 40 person capacity boat but there being only 25 people on board including 3 staff and the Captain.

Lucie started to admire the view around her. The clear blue water and all the visible colourful reefs underneath it. The boat then stopped in one location so the tourists could admire the dolphins doing its flips in the water and up in the air. It looks like it is trying to impress it's audience. All the people on the boat were so amused including Lucie. For a moment it took her mind out of anything.

After few hours of sailing, the weather suddenly changed, the wind started to pick up and it started to rain. The once blue bright sky was now replaced by dark clouds and thunder; and the once calm sea was now dominated by angry waves .

The captain of the boat received a weather warning call from the coast guard station. They were instructed to return to the pier immediately. Following the instruction, the captain turned the boat heading back to the direction of the wharf. Unfortunately after a few miles the engine lost power and suddenly the boat stopped. Lucie and the rest of the passengers were asked to wear their life jackets. Some of the passengers were soaking wet due to splashes from rain and waves. Lucie started to feel cold but wasn't too concerned about it as she was more concerned about the situation they were in. The captain reassured all the passengers that everything was under control and that help was on its way.

Lucky for them the communication wasn't disrupted.

Two coast guard boats were approaching them. All the passengers were transferred to the first boat while the second boat towed the now disabled tour boat. All the passengers including Lucie felt an immense sense of relief once boarded on the coast guards boat and heading back to the wharf.

Lucie was all wrapped up in the blanket given to them by coast guard. She tightened her hold of the blanket as she noticed her body started to tremble from the cold. Only then she realized that her hair and her clothes were all damp. As they are getting nearer to the wharf the rain started to subside, Lucie could now clearly see the concerned crowd gathering on the wharf. There were ambulance and police cars waiting too.

Lucie, couldn't help but be impressed by all the concern and assistance they received it was overwhelming.

Still wrapped up with the blanket, Lucie and the rest of the passengers stepped out of the coast guard boat. Lucie could see the big expectant crowd waiting, all eyes on them. Behind the crowd Lucie spotted a familiar face - it was Charlotte holding onto the rail that seemed to support her . The older woman looked pale and frail; her eyes are full of tears and her facial expression is somewhat bewildered. She was looking at Lucie's direction and her eyes as if searching. Due to crowd in front of her, Lucie could hardly make out what Charlotte was saying, she seemed to be yelling at her direction.

"Joey! Joey! Joey!", is all Lucie could hear from the older woman yelling. Confused, Lucie looked around her thinking maybe Joey was one of the passenger or maybe Joey is in the crowd. But then she remembered she doesn't even have any idea what Joey looks like. She looked back to Charlotte's direction only to see the older woman collapsed and now lying on the ground.

Lucie, immediately ran past through the crowd to get to Charlotte.

" Charlotte! Charlotte! Are you ok? Please answer me!", Lucie said kneeling whilst holding the older woman in her arms.

"Help! Please! We need to take her to the hospital!" Lucie yelled in the direction of the ambulance and paramedics that were on stand by.

The paramedics immediately attended to Charlotte.

" What happened? Is she one of the passengers?", inquired the paramedics.

" No she isn't one of the passenger but she is having a heart attack and she is unconscious! We need to take her to the hospital now!" said Lucie panicking.

"She is my friend, if its okay I wanna go with her to the hospital. I just wanna make sure she is alright.", Lucie asking the paramedics carrying Charlotte to the ambulance.

"There is no problem Ms. You can come with us. You may need to be checked too just to make sure you are okay after what you've been through out there on the sea.", said the concerned paramedics.

"I'm alright, you don't have to worry about me", Lucie reassured the paramedics.

With that, Lucie sat beside Charlotte at the back of the ambulance feeling worried about her friend, as they headed to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again to all the readers of this fic! Thank you all for your lovely comment. I have to say all the comments inspires me to write updates as soon as i can. So hopefully you still like this and will continue to enjoy it. Keep the comments coming, they keep me going. :)**

**cj4eva- i think Charlie will be ok. I think the idea of Lucie calling Charlie Charlotte is because they've just met, and i think it is more appropriate and formal at Charlie's age, well for now anyway.**

**jsco81- thank you for your nice comment. I have to say that is a long 6 chapter reading. I hope you will like this next part.**

**Tish91- i am so flattered that you liked my story and you find it quite diffrerent. I can't really say what's in store as i haven't written the next chapter yet. And i guess will just have to watch and see, as the story unfolds in the next future chapters. :) I hope you will enjoy this next chapter.**

**shopgirl, Happyhereford- here's the next update. Hope you will like it.**

**And again special thanks to my friend Funkyshaz, i can't do this without your help. Thank you! Thank you!**

**Part 7**

At the hospital, Lucie was pacing back and forth outside Charlotte's room waiting for some news about the older womans condition. Finally after a long moment of waiting the Doctor emerged from Charlotte's room. Lucie didn't waste time and immediately approached the doctor.

"Hi! Doctor! I'm Lucie, Ms. Buckton's friend...how is she?"

"Oh Hi! Are you the one who found her unconcious at the wharf? " asked the doctor.

Lucie nodded. " Yeah it was me...im her friend,...Is she ok?".

" I'm Dr. Harry Armstrong, I'm Charlie's doctor and as well as a close family friend. She had a minor heart attack and she is also suffering from exhaustion but she is ok now... I have contacted Charlie's family to let them know that she is in the hospital. They'll be here anytime soon... Thank you for finding her on time...it could have been worse".

Lucie was relieved that she was able to alert the paramedics and that they took the older woman to the hospital on time. "There is no need to thank me, anyone in my position would do the same in that situation."

The doctor nodded to Lucie. "Charlie is awake and stable, you can go and see her now if you want to". The doctor then immediately left and proceeded to the hallway.

Lucie slowly entered Charlotte's room. She could see Charlotte laying on the bed in the hospital gown , she looked pale and weak. She immediately looked in Lucie's direction once she sensed her presence. Lucie gently grabbed the chair and pulled it next to Charlotte's bed.

"H-hi Charlotte ...how are you feeling?",Lucie asked as she settled herself on the chair.

" I feel ok now." Charlotte said as she turned to Lucie... "h-how about you... how are you? I- I heard about what happened on your boat." Charlotte's face though weak still looking very concerned.

"Oh- the boat trip, well it was good til' the weather decided to change its mood, and the boat engine decided to stop in the middle of the sea for a while". Lucie smiled and shrugged as if she was trying not to make it sound like it's a big deal. Her attempt to lighten up the situation is to avoid causing the older woman any more distress.

"There's nothing to worry about, it wasn't that bad as it sounds. Im alright , no scratch or anything just my clothes got soaking wet but the hospital lent me some clothes to change. As you can see im wearing these baggy white clothes" Smiled Lucie to Charlotte while pointing at the clothes she is wearing. "This is a very nice souvenir to keep from my holiday here in Summer Bay".

The older woman smiled weakly and nodded her head slightly. "I thought at first you were a nurse when you entered the room...I-im glad you're safe."

Lucie smiled back and was grateful for Charlotte's concern. "Thank you... Im fine, like I said there's nothing to worry about. I-im more worried about you...what happen way back at the pier? ….i saw you ...you looked so distressed and you were crying...D-did something happen to you ? ….I didn't see you at the wharf this morning...does it have something to do with why you were distressed at the wharf today?" Lucie tried to sound casual though very aware that she is asking too many questions.

"Hey...hey...one question at a time...I can only take one at a time..." Charlotte said smiling weakly to Lucie.

"Im sorry I bombarded you with questions..I guess I'm just worried...it's me who found you unconcious on the ground... I couldn't help but be concerned".

Charlotte looked at Lucie seriously, "Lucie...Thank you..I only met you yesterday and you've already helped me in many ways...". She paused for a moment and stared at the ceiling as she continued.

"When I went home yesterday I didn't feel well. I also forgot to take my medication and that didn't help the situation... I-i was too ill to get up to go to the wharf this morning...so I phoned the community nurse to see me...we got talking and she told me about some boat that got in trouble... and that the wharf was full of police and paramedics...f-for some reason I just lost it...it feels like de-javu...it feels like I am reliving the time when Joey's boat sank...I- i ran to the wharf against the nurse's advise..."

_Flashback_

_Charlie and Watson were on their way to the wharf in the police car. They could see a number of Police officers, coast guards, paramedics gathering. They could also hear the loud sound of sirens both coming from ambulance and police cars. __Charlie received a call that the coastguard rescued some survivors from the trawler boat that was crushed and sunken by the storm._

_Charlie's emotions in turmoil. She felt numb for few hours while waiting for more news about the rescue operation. She refused to leave the Station though her shift ended almost 2 hours ago. She badly needed to have an update about what happened to the rescue operation and if there are some survivors. She is supressing the small voice in her head telling her that the worse could happen and there might be no survivors at all._

"_No! No! It couldn't! and would never happen!". Charlie thought to herself._

_Charlie's mind and emotions were going into overdrive. Her heart beating faster than normal, her body shaking and deep inside she felt an ennormous panic. Charlie is desperate to act tough in front of Watson as her senior officer, but deep inside she is crumbling down. Her body is shaking but is trying to control it._

_Charlie immediately leapt out of the car once she saw the survivors being attended to by the paramedics. __Luckily it was Constable Watson driving the police car._

_She wasted no time in checking every survivor as she is so desperate to see one face-Joey. She searched among all the survivors but still could'nt find the face she so badly wanted to see. Suddenly she saw another familiar face sat at the back of the ambulance being treated by the paramedics with head injuries._

"_Aden!... W-where is Joey? Please tell me where she is!" Charlie asked, ignoring the fact that it is inappropriate for her to interrogate anyone in this state._

_Aden just stared blanky at Charlie. No words coming out from his mouth. His eyes are full of tears. He's holding tightly onto the blanket that was wrapped around him like his life depended on it. His body was shaking and the look on his face is somewhat like the look of a terrified child._

"_Aden...please...tell me...tell me where is Joey?...tell me she is ok..." Charlie repeated herself. This time Charlie couldnt contain the panic anymore and she started to convulse._

_When Aden didn't respond, Charlie started to yell desperate for Aden to answer. _

"_Please...! Aden! Answer me! Where is Joey?"_

_Watson immediately tried to calm charlie down seeing that her Senior is losing her professionalism. _

"_Senior Constable!, Aden;s still in shock, I dont think this is the right time to ask him these questions __and I dont think it would help him if you shout at him. I want you to calm down otherwise we would be sent out from here". Constable Watson warned._

_Charlie felt helpless and defeated, she slumped and sat next to Aden. She wiped the tears that were threatening to fall._

_After a long silence...aden started to mumble some words._

"_I- I was trapped between the containers when the boat tilted, Joey was there, she tried to get me out,... but when the boat tilted in the other direction, the rest of the containers hit her and she was thrown overboard...i went to the side of the boat to look for her but the waves are too strong I could hardly see when the waves keep splashing on my face...it was a blur after that...all I could see was the boat turned upside down and that we were on the water swimming for our life..." _

_After hearing what Aden said , Charlie became hysterical and was crying uncontrollably, forgetting that she is still in uniform._

"_No! This can't be happenning!" Charlie cried shaking her head. Her voice sounded desperate and helpless. " Joey can't leave me like this! Not now! She promised to come home to me. She is not allowed to die!".Charlie yelled at Aden but almost whispered her last words as the thought of Joey dead is unbearable._

_It became too much for Charlie, all the emotional distress that was building up inside her and she finally gave-in, she broke down in tears and passed out._

_End of flashback_

"I felt like I was reliving the moment at the wharf today...I must have gone crazy but- but I thought I saw Joey...I- I thought I saw her". Charlotte eyes swelled up with tears as she remembered what happened to her in the wharf today.

Lucie was quite surprised and confused at the same time when Charlotte referred Joey as a her.

"Her? I-is Joey a woman?"...Lucie repeated, she couldn't hide the surprised tone of her voice.

Charlotte looked at her intently trying to read Lucie's expression. Waiting for more reaction.

"Yeah, it's a HER... Joey is a woman. Do you have any problem with that? I just thought I made myself clear before"...

"Oh No, I definitely have no problem with that. Im sorry., I just assumed before that Joey is a man because of the name and because he.. I mean she worked on the trawler boat.

Lucie blushed profusely, she couldn't hide her embarassment. She never expected that the person they had been talking about all this time was a woman. She thought of smacking herself for not figuring it out earlier, then they probably wouldn't be in this awkward conversation now.

Charlotte noticed the awkwardness from Lucie's facial expression. So she decided to continue hoping to end the awkward atmosphere.

"She is the only woman I ever loved, you know"...Charlotte continued.

"...and probably the last person that I would ever love"...the older woman concluded.

Lucie nodded in agreement with Charlotte. She personally is not a believer of undying love. She thought that all stuff only exists in dramatic-romance films such as Notebook, Titanic, Time Traveller's Wife...and others. To Lucie it feels like watching or being in one of these films because of the emotional intensity of Charlotte's feelings and her words.

Charlotte is now sobbing softly. Lucie could see the sincerity in the older womans face and could feel how she meant every word she said. As a reluctant believer of True Love, Lucie seemed to doubt herself now. She couldn't believe that all these things she is witnessing right in front of her could and would probably change her mind- that perhaps True Love does truly exist and that some lucky people like Charlotte experienced it.

"Charlotte , I think you should take it easy...p-please dont cry it might not be good for you". Lucie said trying to calm the now crying woman.

"Do you want me to leave, so you could rest? I think it would be a good idea so you can have a rest, you need it". Lucie continued worried that their conversation might have strained the older woman's fragile health.

"I've had enough rest already...Im an old lady and I dont have a lot of things to do...If you dont mind Lucie I want you to stay for while...consider it a favour asked by an old lady...I-i just dont want to be alone right now..." Charlotte requested with pleading eyes.

Lucie was reluctant to the idea of staying but couldn't refuse Charlotte's request. She is somehow surprised to feel herself getting emotionally attached to the older woman. The woman that she thought first as mad and insane, has now earned her respect and compassion. Lucie couldn't help herself but emphasize and feel for the older woman in front of her. Somehow she learned a lot of things from this brief encounter she had with Charlotte. She thought at first that she could probably change Charlottes mind but it turns out it's the other way around, it is her who has a change of perspective now.

"Ok, If that's what you want then I will keep you company for a while", Lucie smiled to Charlotte.

After a short while the nurse came into Charlotte's room to give her medication. Lucie who was sat next to Charlotte's bed was just watching while the older woman winced from the injection administered by the nurse.

After the nurse left the room...

"You would think as a retired police officer I would be tough , but I hate needles. I dont like it. I remember how Joey used to tease me about it when I had my anti-tetanus injection...she used to say 'Charlie I can't believe that you are terrified of needles when you aren't even scared of bullets'." Charlotte let out a small laugh as she reminisced those times about Joey.

Lucie nodded and laughed a little as she listened to Charlotte's story. She can see how the older's woman's face lit up at the mention of Joey's name and as she remembered their good times together.

"Ahhmnn...Charlotte...I -I dunno if it is right for me to ask you this but"...Lucie paused for a moment looking at Charlotte's expectant face... "b-but do you still believe that Joey is alive?... you don't have to answer it if you dont want to".

Suddenly Charlottes expression became serious. She let out a big sigh and turned her gaze to the ceiling. She contemplated for a moment whilst Lucie is quiet on the chair waiting for some answer.

Charlotte broke the silence...

"I- I dunno...I am not sure...all I know is I still love her with all my heart. You might think im crazy , all the other people think she is dead , but for me, deep inside I can feel she is still vey much alive"...

Lucie is just quiet but listening intently to the older woman.

"When Joey and I first got together, I- I cheated on her with a man named Hugo. I did it because I was in denial about our relationship, I was in denial that I had fallen madly inlove with a woman! I was so confused and on top of that I couldn't bear all the homophobic comments that I ended up getting drunk and thats when I slept with Hugo. Joey broke up with me and left Summer Bay for 3 months. I couldn't blame her, I broke her heart... I thought she wouldn't come back because what I had done was unforgivable...I tried to move on..and tried to date other people b-but I failed miserably...I know I couldn't move on no matter how hard I tried ...And then she came back, after a lot of pursuing she decided to give me a chance...From that moment on I promised her that I would change and that I'd be the the person that she deserved to be with...Our relationship was going from strength to strength...we'd been so happy for almost 2 years together ….that 2 years is the happiest time of my life...b-but then she decided to take a long haul on the trawler boat... I was very hesitant with her decision because I didn't want us to be apart but she convinced me that it would be the last time."

Charlotte paused and wiped the tears that trickled on her cheeks. Lucie was equally emotional whilst listening to Charlotte's story.

"She promised me that she would come home to me. And I promised I would wait for her, I told her I would be at the wharf waiting when she come home. I've held onto that promise all this time...After all these years I've never been with anybody else because I wanted to be there for her when she comes home...I wanted to be worthy for Her...I wanted her to know that I stood by my promises ...that I will love her and will wait for her everyday of my life until I breathe no more."

This time Lucie did cry. She couldn't stop all the emotions as they came flooding in as she listened to the older woman's story. Lucie squeezed Charlottes hand as she attempted to show some form comfort as much as she could.

The long silence between the two women were suddenly interrupted when Lucie's mobile phone ring.

Both women flinched as the ringtone sounded a bit too loud. Lucie immediately searched for her phone in her small bag whilst wiping her tear stained cheeks. She gave the older woman an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that Charlotte, I forgot to turn it off. If you dont mind I have to take this". Lucie immediately left Charlotte's room.

Lucie answered the phone as she walked towards the hospital corridors searching for a better signal.

"Hello?" Lucie answered as she didn't bother to look at the screen to see who it was.

"Lucie, it's me Sarah".

Lucie didnt give Sarah a chance to explain what she was calling about she automatically assumed that it's about the proposed project they were talking about the other day.

"Sarah, I'm afraid this isn't a good time, can I call you back and I will tell about my decision a-...?" Lucie was interrupted by Sarah before she could even finish what she was saying.

"Lucie please dont hang up, this isn't about work or the project."

"O-ok So why did you call?" Lucie ask curiously.

"Lucie, your dad is here in the office looking for you, he said doesn't know where you live now but he knows where you work so he is here hoping to see you. I think he wants to talk to you on the phone."

"Ok, this is quite a surprise, can you please pass the phone to him."

Lucie's dad answered the other line. They talked for a good few minutes. He asked Lucie if she could come back to the city as soon as possible, to see him.

"OK, Dad I will take the first available bus trip I can to get back to the city. I'll see you when I get there. Bye.", with that Lucie switched the phone off.

Lucie looked up at the big wall clock on the nurse's station before heading back to Charlotte's room. She realized that the visiting hours were almost over. As she walked nearing the door of Charlotte's room. She noticed the door is slighty open and she can hear few voices coming from inside. From outside she can slightly see what seems to be a family talking to Charlotte. Thats where Lucie realized that Charlotte's family is here. She then decided that it's better for her to leave and give Charlotte and her family some privacy. Instead of going in the room she turned back to the nurses station to leave a message for Charlotte, and then she headed back to her hotel to pack her belongings getting ready to head back to the city.


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8

Lucie finally made it to the city on the first bus the following morning. She dropped her things at her house and drove her car to pick up her dad at the hotel he was staying at.

"So is this where you and your mum live now?" Tom, Lucie's dad, asked as they arrived back at the house.

"Yes this is it. We moved here two years ago. It's got more space for me and mum," answered Lucie. She opened the curtains in the living room.

"It's a great house, cosy and spacious," Tom commented. He looked around the house. "So how's Marina? How's your mum?" Tom continued in a serious tone.

Lucie turned to her Dad and sighed. " She isn't really well right now. She's been in and out of the hospital for the past two years but recently it just got so bad," Lucie sighed. A pang of sadness suddenly hit her.

Lucie's dad nodded and frowned. He could see the sadness in her daughter's eyes.

"I've missed you! I haven't seen you for two years. When I heard about your mum's health, I decided that I should come and see her. And you of course."

Lucie looked up at her dad and gave him an affectionate smile. Her dad had always been good to her and had always maintained a good friendship with her mum despite the collapse of their marriage.

"Dad, I'm glad you're here. I've missed you too! I apologize that these past few years I've been so busy with my job and looking after mum, and didn't get a chance to visit you. I was thinking that if mum gets better, I'll go to Tasmania and visit you," Lucie explained.

"Lucie, you should've told me you've been struggling; I could've helped you in some way," Tom said. He looked at his daughter sympathetically. There was a mutual understanding between them about what Lucie had been through in the past two years.

"Dad, you have your own family to tend to, you have your own problems to handle, I guess I just don't want to bother you with my problems,"Lucie explained.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you, and I want you to open up to me if you think you're in trouble. I'm your dad, I want you to know that you can turn to me if you need help."

Lucie smiled and nodded.

"I missed you dad! I'm so happy you're here to see me and mum."

Lucie hugged her dad, touched by his sincerity and thoughtfulness. Despite growing up living with her mum, her dad was very much involved in her life.

Both the father and daughter hugged each other for a few minutes. Both relished the moment to make up for the long time they hadn't seen each other.

"Shall I get us a drink, dad?" Lucie asked after they released the embrace.

"A cup of tea would be nice," said Tom. He smiled.

After a short while Lucie came back from the kitchen with a cup of tea in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She could see her Dad looking at the photos displayed around the living room.

"Here's your cup of tea Dad, no sugar, the way you like it."

Tom turned around and took the cup of tea. He settled himself on the couch.

"Thanks Luce, you still remember how I like my tea," said Tom. He sipped on his cup of tea.

"There's another reason why I came here to see you," continued Tom.

Lucie sensed the serious tone of her dad and looked up at him with a questioning look.

"What is it Dad? Is it important?" Lucie quizzed.

"I think it is," Tom answered. He reached for his bag and took out what looked like a small box.

"What is it Dad?" Lucie asked. She looked at the box in his hand confused.

"It's a necklace, it belongs to your Mum. She had it before you were born."

Lucie took the box and examined it. It was a white gold necklace with a beautiful pendant in a shape of an anchor. Judging by the look of it, the necklace seemed expensive.

Lucie still didn't understand why her dad would have it. She looked back and waited for her dad to explain further.

"I was clearing out the attic last week and I found it. I'm not sure if your Mum remembers it or is looking for it. I just thought that as her only daughter, she might want you to have it," Tom explained.

"Did you give it to her dad?" Lucie asked curiously.

"No Luce, the necklace isn't from me. She already had it before we met."

"Do you think this necklace means something to mum? How come she's not looking for it?"

"Maybe she is. Maybe she forgot about it. I'm not sure. But try to show it to her anyway, she might remember."

"I think I better give it to mum and let her decide if she wants me to have it. That's if she remembers it. I mean she doesn't even recognize me sometimes." She sighed. The hurt was obvious in Lucie's voice.

"I know Luce, but let's just try, okay? Who knows, it might be important to her and she'll remember it. I'm sure she'll want you to have it. She loves you so much. Remember that, always."

"So are you coming with me to see Mum?" asked Lucie.

"Of course I will, I've missed her too! You know that I always loved your Mum. She'll always have that special place in my heart," Tom said sincerely.

"I know Dad, I always knew. I can see it in your eyes whenever you talk about her."

Tom nodded and smiled at his daughter.

"Dad, I never asked this before as it may be a very sensitive thing for you, but I always wanted to know why you and Mum separated. I mean if you love her so much, why?" Lucie asked. She wasn't sure if it was right for her to ask her dad.

Tom was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be contemplating, trying to find the right words to answer his daughter's question.

"I loved your Mum from the moment I met her and I still love her now. But I always knew that the feeling wasn't mutual. It doesn't mean that your Mum didn't love me. She showed me some compassion, but I always knew that I didn't own her wholeheartedly. Eventually I had to let her go, to let her find her own happiness," Tom explained.

"Im sorry Dad," was all Lucie could say to her father. She felt sorry for her dad but she also knew that she couldn't blame her Mum for her feelings.

"Don't be sorry...I'm not bitter...I mean I'm happy to have you with her. I found someone who suits me and who makes me happy. I have no regrets," Tom smiled. He tried to explain further to Lucie to reassure her that he never blamed her Mum.

Lucie nodded and smiled back at her Dad.

Meanwhile at Summer Bay the next day

Charlie was discharged from the hospital and back at home. Ruby decided to stay while her husband and kids went back home to the city.

"Charlie, you still haven't talked to me about what happened to you at the wharf," Ruby said. She was frustrated that Charlie seemed to have bottled up all her emotions.

Charlie was on the couch and stared out the window. Charlie was quiet as if she didn't hear anything. She didn't even acknowledge that Ruby was standing in front of her.

Ruby felt frustrated that Charlie was ignoring her and seemed to be avoiding any confrontation with her.

_Typical Charlie_, Ruby thought.

"Charlie, is this about Joey again? Charlz, we've talked about this like a hundred times. I know it hurts so much and I'm hurting too, but Joey isn't coming back If she's alive," Ruby hesitated to say the words for she knew it would hurt Charlie. "If she's alive then she should have been back a long time ago. Charlz, it's been 40 years, please let it go."

Charlie turned to look at her sister, her eyes now full of tears.

"I thought I saw her on the wharf that day, those eyes, how can I forget those eyes, those big brown eyes," Charlie muttered.

"Y-you saw Joey?" Ruby questioned in a surprised tone.

"I thought I saw her. You know Rubes, I think you're right. I think I've lost my mind already," Charlie continued.

"What do you mean by you thought you saw her?" Ruby asked. She was confused with Charlies words.

"I ran to the wharf when I heard there was a boat rescued by the coastguard. It felt like I went back in time when Joey's boat sank. I think I was reliving that day. I saw her emerge from the coastguard boat, she was looking at me. I couldn't believe what I saw, the emotion was too much. I couldn't bear it. Then I passed out," Charlie explained.

" So she was there? Oh my God I can't believe this. You mean she's alive? Did she come to see you? Where is she? Where has she been hiding all these years?" Ruby rambled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from Charlie.

"Rubes! Rubes. I'm not sure. I think I was just imagining or hallucinating, okay. Like I said, I think I've lost my mind already. I realized after that it wasn't her, it wasn't Joey."

"I don't understand. What do you mean that it wasn't Joey?" Ruby said. She frowned and was getting more confused with Charlie.

"It was another person. It was this young woman I met at wharf the other day," Charlie explained. She was confused herself as to what happened to her that day at the wharf.

"Did you tell her that she looks like Joey? Does she really look like Joey?" Ruby inquired.

"No Rubes, I didn't. I don't wanna freak her out. She was very friendly and helpful and the last thing I wanna do is freak her out. I told her about Joey. And NO, she doesn't look like Joey," Charlie hesitated for a moment. "Although she's got similar eyes to Joey," Charlie explained. She tried to rationalize her thoughts when she saw Lucie at the wharf that day.

"Rubes, I'm scared. I'm scared that I might have really lost my mind now. I mean, isn't it crazy looking at other people and thinking it was Joey? This isn't normal anymore," Charlie continued. She wiped the tears that flowed on her cheeks. She felt sorry for herself.

"Charlz, I don't think you're crazy or insane, okay. You're living the trauma of losing Joey. You're just thinking about her too much and since you were caught up in the same scenario, your mind played a trick on you. I know you love her with all your life. But Charlz please, let her go," Ruby begged.

Charlie shook her head and cried heavily.

"No I can't Rubes. I've tried many times. I can't get her out of my mind," Charlie explained, almost hysterical.

Ruby was devastated and looked at the state of her sister. She couldn't bear seeing her sister this hurt and desperate. Ruby hugged Charlie and tried to console her.

"Charlz. Shhhh, please...please don't cry. How about you come with me to the city? It'll be good for you to get out of Summer Bay," Ruby whispered. She tried her best to comfort her sister.

Charlie didn't respond and continued to sob on Ruby's shoulder.

"Please live with us in the city. We can do a lot of things together and we'll be there to look after you. You won't be on your own," Ruby offered. She hoped that Charlie would agree this time.

"Please Charlz, I'm begging you, come with me to the city. I can't leave you here like this," Ruby continued.

Charlie was quiet for a while and contemplated what Ruby had said.

"Rubes, will you give me few days to think about it?" Charlie finally answered.

"Of course Charlz, take your time," Ruby nodded and smiled. She was happy that Charlie had finally considered her offer after all these years.


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize in advance for some spelling and grammar error. I am not in a medical profession, so any medical matter mentioned in this story is entirely fictional.

Happy New Year ! And all the best for 2011!

PART 9

The day after Charlie had conversation with Ruby, she decided to get out the house to think about her decision whether to move in the city or not. She take refuge to her usual spot in the wharf, she knows that it is the only place where she can think solemnly and properly. The only place where somehow she can connect to the world arround her, and most especially to the only person that matters to her a lot—Joey.

Charlie is standing, both her hands holding onto the rails to support her still weak body. She is staring directly to the sun slowly emerging from the sea while relishing the calming effect of the scenery that is laid before her. Charlie's thoughts, in a way, silently making conversation to her sorroundings in a hope that Joey will hear it too.

_What a beautiful morning... What a beautiful place to be... I know this won't be easy for me, it's not easy to gave this up...Joey if you can hear me...i wanted you to know that I never stopped loving you. My feelings remained the same even after 40 years, it never changed..._tears starting to stream on Charlie's cheek.

_How I wish that you are here with me now at this very moment right next to me and holding me in your arms...I still remember the warmth of your embrace...the feeling of contentment it gave me...God! you dont know how much I missed you!...Ruby asked me to live with her in the city, and you know what? It's never easy for me to decide because...for me leaving this place feels like leaving you too and anything that reminds me of you; and I dont wanna do that!...what if you comeback..and im not here..?...i promised I will always be here waiting for you...but...i guess I have to..._

Oblivious to Charlie, behind, a pair of eyes was staring at her for a while before it decided to approach her. Charlie was interupted in her thoughts when she heard someone called her name. She immediately wiped her tears before she decided to turn arround to see who it was.

"Aden!", Charlie's tone was suprise, She never expected to see Aiden. She hasn't seen him for a while. He left summerbay and married a girl from another town.

"Hi! Charlie, I know I would find you here". Aden smiled . He is fully aware that eversince that day Joey left ,Charlie never stopped coming to the wharf everyday.

Charlie is trying to smile back to Aden, but failed to hide the sadness in her tears stained eyes.

"Well, it's not hard to find me. This is my favorite place." Charlie continued.

" I went to your house and found Ruby, she told me you went for a walk. I just guessed this is where you always go. Ruby also told me that you just got out from hospital? How are you feeling?" Aden asked looking at Charlie knowing too well that the woman had been crying.

"Yeah just got out from the hospital the other day, but im ok now. Getting old you know. Just get exhausted so easily. But like I said im all ok now. Need some fresh air that's why im here." Charlie sighed.

"By the way it's nice to see you here I mean i havent seen for few years. What brings you here?", Charlie continued.

"I am here for a short holiday with my grandkids. I want them to see where I used to live. And I also came to visit Belle's grave. It's been a long since my last visit, so I thought while I am here , I might as well see you and other friends here." Aden explained.

"Im glad to see you Ade. So how many grandkids do you have now?, Charlie asked.

"Ive got two. The boy age 12 and the girl is 10".

"Good for you Ade, you got your hands full. I wish i have grandkids too, but anyway I have 2 nephew and a niece, and that should be enough..."

"Well you should have got married , you probably have many grand kids by now", Aden is smiling half joking, only realized what he said when Charlie looks away with a sad expression on her face.

"I- I am sorry Charles..i didn't mean", Aden trying to explain, seeing Charlz offended expression.

"It's ok...i know you didn't mean to say it that way". Charlie replied trying to save Aden from blushing further of embarassment.

"So it's always been Joey, isn't it? After all these years you never gave up?", Aden said in more serious tone this time, looking straight to Charlie.

Charlie just nodded and never said a word.

"You know how big is my admiration to your Charles, you really loved her! Joey is such a lucky woman to have you."

"I am very lucky too ,t-to have met her and have her in my life.. even for a shortwhile..." Charlie answered, not looking at Aden but staring out the sea.

"So do you still hope that she's alive and will comeback here?" Aden asked seriously.

Charlie nodded without a word. " I tried to gave up and move on but I know I can't fool myself because deep inside I know I will always hope...Maybe it would be different if I saw her dead body and she had a proper burial...maybe just maybe it would be easy for me to accept slowly that she is gone forever..." Charlie explained can't hide the tears this time from Aden.

"How long are you going to wait, Charlz? What if..." Aden was interrupted by Charlie.

"I dunno Ade...maybe as long as I am breathing..." Charlie interrupted.

Aden nodded his head. Trying to understand and respect Charlie's choice. He thought that he probably would do the same if Belle left the way Joey did.

"You know Charles, Joey loved you too much that she want's the best for you and everything. I know I never told you this before, but I remember everything she said to me when she took the long haul job. She said she never really wanted to be away from you that long and that without reason she would never even consider taking that long haul..."

"And why did she take it ?...why? .." Charlie's teary eyed looking directly on Aden now eager to hear the answer.

"Because she was planning to ask you to marry her, and that she wanted to give you the best wedding that you deserved...and the only way she could save the money she needed is to take the long haul job." Aden explained.

Charlie cried more after hearing Aden's confession. It made her more emotional hearing that the reason why Joey has to get on that boat is because she wanted her to have a special wedding.

"I never wanted an extravagant wedding... All I wanted is HER to be with me. She's all that I ever want. I hope she know's that".

"Im sure she knows that , Charles. But she just wanted to make you feel more special on your wedding day". Aden started to explain.

"She never stop talking about you when we where at sea, you know. She always said to me that she couldn't wait to ask you to marry her and she is looking forward to that day to come. ...The day before our boat sank, I find Joey feeling uneasy, with the weather warning and storm approaching, she probably feel that something bad will happen. And that whatever happen, she just want you to know that she loves you and she wants to marry you...she told me about how she asked you on the phone...it wasn't the plan...but probably she knew deep inside that whatever happens at least you know".

Charlie didn't say a word and just let her tears flow freely. It hurts too much hearing all the confession coming from Aden. Charlie is trembling in tears. Aden hugged Charlie to offer some comfort to the broken woman in front of him.

Meanwhile on the City...

Lucie and her dad are on the the reception area of the Respite Care Center for Dementia Patient, talking to the receptionist.

"Good morning, My name is Lucie Smith, im the daughter of Marina Jones, we are here to visit her". Lucie inquired.

"The doctor is on routine check on her as of the moment. It might be best to talk to him before you see your mum. ". The receptionist explained.

"Ok we will wait here. Thank you."

After patiently waiting for almost half an hour, finally Lucie can see the Doctor approaching their way. Lucie immeadiately stood up as if she couldn't wait for the doctor to break the news about her mum's condition.

"Are you Marina's immediate family?" inquired the doctor.

"Yes doc, I am her daughter, and this is my father", Lucie immediately answered eager to know the results of the examination.

"Your mum is very confused right now. She sleep most of time and seems to be in and out of her memory". The doctor started to explain.

"It's been happening often before I brought her here", Luce initially replied to the doctor.

The doctor nodded to Lucie and continue to explain. "We did a series of test. Your mum's dementia case is very complex. As we observed she is in and out in a different complex layer of her memory. We checked and dig to your mum's medical history hoping that something might help us understand why, and we found out that she had been in a coma before , and this probably trigger this early dementia that she is going through right now. We did a several brain scan, and there are different variations in every scan. It looks like some parts of her brain that is responsible for memory are trying to rewire itself,and this explain why from time to time she remember some fragments of her memory. She randomnly remember some people and sometimes she doesn't. This is a very rare case of dementia."the doctor explain.

" My dad told me that Mum had a fall in the steps long time ago..but I didn't know she's been in a coma". Lucie said uncertain to her statement. She look up to her dad who is now quiet, seeking more explaination.

"Well based on her medical records that we have, she's been in a coma for a year at least". Doctor answered Lucie.

Lucie is somewhat shock to hear the doctor . She never had any idea about her mum's medical history. Though a bit confuse of what she just heard, her thoughts is to her mum. She can't wait to see her.

"I- I wasn't aware that she was in a coma that long...Can I see her? Is it alright if we go and see her now?, Lucie asked with eagerness.

"You can go and see her but I advise you to be patient and do not force her to remember things as it might exhaust her even more". Doctor continue to explain.

I have some more appointments to attend to, so I will talk to you again in your next visit." Doctor immediately left and proceeded to the hallway.

Lucie and her dad Tom was led by the nurse to Marina's room. Lucie couldn't wait to see her Mum, she misses her after leaving her for more than a week . She thought that her mum would be so glad to see her and her dad Tom. She hasn't seen him for few years.

Tom was right behind while Lucie knocked and then opened the door to Marina's room. Lucie's mum was sat in her bed. Her face didn't show any sign of excitement and surprise to see Lucie. Her face is expressionless and suddenly confusion took over once she realized the presence of Lucie and Tom. She look at Lucie , as if she is analyzing her face.

"Do I know you? Are you here to visit me?", Marina asked innocently. Her face is pale and showing some sign of exhaustion and stress. The dark circles in her eyes are visible despite of constant sleep.

Lucie and Tom were both quiet. Lucie was obvisouly so hurt and Tom was speechless didn't know how to react to Marina's question. He never expected this bad.

After a shortwhile of silence, Lucie decided to answer her mum.

"Yeah we are here to see you. You might not remember but we are your close relatives", Lucie simply answered, remembering the advice of the doctor .

Looking at the state of her mum, Lucie is trying to show a brave face but deep inside she is holding herself not to breakdown in tears.

Marina was even more confused looking at the bewildered faces of two strangers in front of her.

"I am really sorry, I have these really bad headache and these past few days I just seem to forget a lot of things. It feels like being in a new place everyday. It's very confusing and I don't even know why I am here. I suppose, maybe because im sick or something."

"How are you feeling today?" , Lucie asked trying to sound casual.

Tom remained silent just observing the interaction between the mother and daughter.

"My head feels really hurt and I feel so tired. I feel like I can sleep for a week" , Marina answered honestly.

Lucie smiled to her mum. Looking at the state of her mum, and the fact that she isn't herself and doesn't even recognize them, she decided it would be best to make the visit short.

"It's alright, we wont stay long. We just came here to see if you're ok and if you need anything...We could come back tomorrow if it's alright with you? Maybe you will feel much better then?", Lucie said trying not to cry. She look at her mum eyes searching for some form of recognition but she can't see any.

When Tom saw that his daughter look so torn and could break down anytime in front of Marina, he decided to step -in.

"Lucie I think it is best to let Marina have her rest. We could always come back tomorrow".

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Lucie answered though sound hesitant to leave her mum.

"I apologize for feeling unwelll today. Thank you for coming and I hope to see you tomorrow?" Marina tried to smile to her visitors.

"Ok we best leave now so you can get your sleep. We will come back to see you tomorrow".

Lucie turned and headed her way out to the door of the room but before she could do it, she remember about the necklace.

"Ahmnn...before we leave I have something to give to you". Lucie said handing the small box in her hand to Marina.

"W-what is this? " Marina asked looking at the box curiously.

"I-its a present for you." Lucie said hoping that the necklace would help her mum remember things.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Lucie left her mum's room immediately followed by her dad. Her eyes swelling up with tears. She felt like she could break down anytime and she doesnt want to show it in front of her mum.


End file.
